


溺与长梦

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 简短的摸鱼，绿赤





	溺与长梦

绿间真太郎亲吻着赤司征十郎，从锁骨到小腹，他执着地吻边赤司身上的每一寸肌肤，将他融进骨血般抱紧。赤司征十郎只是笑着，抱住绿间汗湿的肩膀，嘴里慢慢呜咽出猫儿一般的喘息声。他轻轻摸了摸绿间的的头发，让他抬眼与自己对视。  
吻我，绿间从他的口型里看出这两个无声的字符，嘴角弯成好看的弧度，他暖焰色的眼一直看着自己。绿间突兀地湿了眼眶。“我爱你，征，我爱你。”  
绿间一遍一遍地重复着爱语，凑过去与赤司接吻，唇舌抵死缠绵——似乎不用尽全力世界就会在下一秒轰然崩塌。绿间如此执着和虔诚，赤司难得温顺地承受着他疯狂的啃咬，同时微微用发硬的下体蹭着绿间的小腹。

 

真是非常晴朗的天气呢，真太郎——赤司征十郎这么说着，他走在绿间的身侧，眯着眼睛看了一眼终于从阴雨里探出头的太阳。“征十郎，直接看太阳对眼睛不好。”绿间不赞同地开口，他抬手把赤司拉进自己的怀里，赤司也索性靠在绿间的身上，理所当然地把全身的重量都压到绿间的身上。  
绿间皱了皱眉却没说什么，他摸了摸赤司的头发，长长叹息。“不能呆的太久了，征。”  
知道了，老妈子真太郎——赤司大声说着，声音大到周围的人都转头看他们。绿间脸一红，急忙用手指抵住赤司的薄唇。“小点声啊。”  
真太郎，你是害羞了吗——赤司笑了起来，他笑得毫无拘束，肆意随性，就像第一次见到游乐园的孩童一般。绿间终究没有再说什么，他也微微笑了起来，任由赤司笑得浑身颤抖，也只是安静地听着。  
我爱你，真太郎——赤司突然开口，认真的看着绿间的双眼，似乎要将绿间的灵魂全数吸进去。绿间只是沉默着，他摩挲着赤司的肩侧。许久，他开口——  
“不要说了，我突然不想听你说这句话了，征。”  
我偏要说，我爱你，真太郎——赤司重复着自己的话语，坚定执着。  
绿间在他看不见的地方攥紧了手。

 

“征……征……”绿间喃喃着，他流着泪手里动作却不停，熟练地剥下赤司的身上仅着的白衬衫，露出四散着红痕的瘦削双肩，绿间在赤司的身体上留下一个个吻痕，亲吻他的乳首和胸膛，竭尽所能爱抚赤司的敏感点。  
他熟知赤司征十郎身体的每一处，知晓他的每一个敏感点，牢记他沉迷于情欲的潮红表情。赤司征十郎随着他的动作叹息着，回应他的所有动作。真太郎，真太郎——他呢喃着爱人的名字。  
感觉到爱人的性器已经坚硬，他俯下身，轻柔地含住赤司的欲望。  
再多喊我的名字吧，征十郎。

 

“征？别总是看电脑。”绿间推门进来，就看到盘膝坐着的赤司征十郎，面带微笑似乎在回忆什么。快过来，真太郎——赤司抬手招呼绿间过来，他晃了晃手里的平板，让绿间也过来看。  
这是我们高一之后，拍的合影——赤司略略想了想，他的手指又往左划了一下——这是我们去马尔代夫拍的照。绿间接过平板，想了想“确实，那时候非常快乐。”  
所以，什么时候能再去海边呢——赤司撑着下巴思考，他之前看到新闻，有关荧光海岸和梦幻的场景。脱离了重担的他，后知后觉一般的开始期待所有的惊喜和礼物。  
他曾经正经的告诉绿间——现在我要开始享受童年了。绿间只是推了推眼镜，点头表示自己知道了。但本就频繁的礼物变得更多，惊喜和美好也积累的更多。他们曾在荷兰的风车下拥抱，曾在泰晤士河畔看落日西沉，曾在香榭丽舍大街携手，曾在爱琴海旁亲吻。虽然不被世俗所认可，但他们仍然深爱彼此。  
“只要你想，什么时候去旅行都可以。”绿间揉了揉赤司的头发“但现在不行。”  
是——赤司拖长了声音，他关掉平板，推了推绿间——该去工作了，真太郎。绿间叹着气坐起来，摸了摸赤司的额头。“那我走了征十郎，晚上早点睡。”  
快去吧真太郎，我爱你——赤司拉住他的手，飞快地吻了一下，笑得像个偷了腥的猫。“真是很爱笑呢……”绿间无奈。  
我希望你能一直笑着，我的征十郎。

 

唔嗯……嗯……真太郎——赤司征十郎呻吟着，在绿间的耳边呵出缠绵的气息。他随着绿间顶弄的动作摇晃着，汗水滴落到床铺上，他潮红着脸，伸手拥紧绿间，嘴里是越发勾人的声音。  
“征……征……”绿间把头深埋在赤司的肩窝，下身动作越发剧烈，他舔舐着赤司咸湿的锁骨，描摹他的气息和轮廓。期待着感觉到赤司征十郎更多的反应，深深顶弄了几下，他将性器抽出，抵在赤司的会阴处磨蹭着。  
赤司征十郎勾起嘴角微微一笑，他坐起来，下身粘腻的液体顺着大腿内侧流下来，但他不甚在意。是要我更多的感受你吗，真太郎——他喘息着说着，指尖抚摸过绿间的嘴角。  
那么，满足你。作为奖励——赤司征十郎俯下身，用舌尖爱抚爱人的性器，轻轻地含住舔弄。他微微眯着眼睛，略带挑衅地看着喘息越发粗重的绿间。  
这就不行了吗，真太郎——赤司征十郎的尾音带着上挑的愉悦，他停下了动作。将绿间轻轻推倒，跨坐在绿间的身上，居高临下地欣赏绿间的面容。  
满足我，绿间，真太郎——他缓缓开口。

 

“别睡了，征。”绿间推了推靠在自己身边的赤司征十郎，提醒他看电视里转播的球赛。时隔多年终于在决赛，洛山高校和秀德高校再次相遇。  
什么，开始了吗——赤司掀了掀眼皮，却没有抬头。他最近嗜睡十分严重，这次的比赛虽然期待很久但也打不起精神看完。那么，告诉我尽可能多的细节吧，真太郎——他挪动了一下身子，觉得全身都使不上劲，寒意和痛苦从每一个细胞里渗透出来，叫嚣着要将他吞噬。绿间的声音大约就是他还能在这里好好坚持着，不会再次睡着的动力。  
“嗯……刚才洛山的球员做了一个很好的拉杆……秀德的三分球不错……篮下竞争很激烈，洛山似乎更胜一筹……征十郎？”  
绿间有些焦急地呼唤他，他握紧赤司征十郎的手。抓地赤司有些生疼。我在听呢……真太郎，你说……嗯，秀德的更好，是吗——赤司的声音轻忽的有些过分，他努力抬了抬头，还是没有去看绿间。  
“征……要不你还是睡一会？这么累……”绿间努力收敛住自己的声音，不让赤司听出任何异样。但赤司还是从胸腔里艰难地发出几声低笑。  
还是一直跟我说话吧，真太郎……我很想听你说话——他慢慢的开口——我爱你啊……真太郎。  
最终直到比赛结束，赤司征十郎都没再说其他的话，他沉默着，低着头不知在想些什么，又或是沉溺在绿间的叙述中。  
他一直没有抬头。

 

“征……我爱你……”在两个人都达到高潮的时候，绿间的爱语轻轻吹进赤司征十郎的耳边，他笑了出来，捧着绿间的脸细细端详。真太郎，果然……很好看呢——他喘息着说着，靠在绿间真太郎怀里喘息平复心跳。他暖焰色的瞳里倒映出绿间真太郎，绿间有些痴迷了。  
“不要走，不要走……求你，求你不要走……”绿间的眼里氤氲着泪水，他终于还是哭了出来。  
我不走，怎么会走呢——赤司征十郎抱着绿间，他吻干绿间的眼泪，舐去绿间额上的薄汗。  
我不走，哪也不去——他含住绿间的耳垂——再来一次吧，真太郎。

 

“征，征……不要走……求你了……”绿间真太郎跪在赤司征十郎身边，抓紧赤司瘦削的手。对戒温润的光芒赤司征十郎却看不见。  
他张了张嘴，想要说什么但却没有声音。赤司努力睁大失去焦点的眼睛，但却看不到自己的爱人。他能听到绿间在哭，他想摸摸绿间的脸但却连抬起手指都费劲。  
不要哭啊，真太郎——他这么想着——我如此深爱的人，他这么坚强，不该哭的。  
我很幸福——赤司征十郎想告诉绿间——我是这个世界上最幸运的人，因为我与你相遇。你让我拥有了最快乐的一段记忆，我从未后悔与你相遇。  
你让爱和喜悦生根发芽，在这个冰冷的世界上努力拥抱每一次希望，虽然最后总会结束。你都经历过些什么呢，你都看见过什么呢。  
如果你一定会过着依靠记忆才能继续的生活的话，请你，忘记我的所有吧——赤司征十郎动了动手指。  
“不……不要……征……”  
绿间真太郎听见沙哑到不成调的声音传出，紧接着是刺耳的仪器嗡鸣声。

“我……爱……你”

 

绿间真太郎从梦中惊醒，他摸了摸自己的脸——满是泪水，转而他又摸了摸自己的睡裤——不出意料地也是潮湿着的。他痛苦地呜咽着，蜷缩在巨大的双人床上，黑暗寂静的房间里传出不成调的哭泣。  
赤司征十郎已经去世两年了，因为无法治愈的癌症。  
作为医生的绿间对此束手无策，他只能眼看着自己的爱人被病魔拽入深渊，从此与自己阴阳相隔。赤司征十郎查出癌症的时候就已经到了晚期，病情发展的很快，没多久他就开始视力减退，并且最终失明。  
绿间甚至都没能再一次带他去看日出，他就陷入了永远的黑暗。但赤司还是努力笑着，他每天都对绿间说我爱你，从未间断过。他比谁都要努力地去抗争，但还是输了这场注定结果的战争。  
自从赤司去世，绿间就开始每天做梦，梦到国中的赤司与他对弈，梦见高中的赤司与他拥吻，梦见大学的赤司与他抵死缠绵，梦到病中的赤司与他交换爱语。  
慢慢的梦开始改变，他梦到赤司征十郎穿着白衬衫，站在柔光中，微笑着与他拥抱。绿间真太郎不愿意让赤司离开，每次的梦里他都努力抓着赤司，祈求他不要离开。  
但那终究是梦。  
高尾和成作为唯一知道这件事的人，曾经无数次地劝绿间去接受心理干预，但都被绿间暴躁的拒绝。作为医生的绿间何尝不知道自己这样下去，就是走向无光的末日。  
但他甘之若饴。  
只有在梦中，他才能见到赤司征十郎，只有在梦里，他才能见到自己的光。只要赤司征十郎还能出现在自己的梦里，就算让他即刻赴死，他也心甘情愿。  
但梦终究有醒的时候，每次梦醒，他都陷入更深的痛苦之中。他总认为现实才是梦境，那样他就能和赤司征十郎在梦中永远厮守。  
高尾和成终于打了他一拳，揪着他的领子告诉他不能沉溺于梦，告诉他要代替赤司征十郎好好地活着。  
他不再消沉，每天按部就班地去上班，工作。但午夜梦回，他总会看到赤司征十郎，在黑暗的梦中追寻着赤司向前奔跑。  
只要你还来我的梦里，我就会努力活下去。  
又是天明，绿间真太郎对着镜子里的自己微笑，他从眼里看到了那个总是微笑着的人，向自己伸手。  
我爱你，真太郎。  
“我爱你，征十郎。”


End file.
